Network switches have been used to forward packets. Some network switch devices, such as those commercially available from Gigamon LLC, include an inline port for allowing packets to be transmitted to an instrument, such as an intrusion prevention system (IPS), so that the packets may be analyzed and examined before being transmitted downstream to one or more nodes.
In some cases, the instrument connecting to the instrument port of the network switch device may fail, thereby preventing packets from being transmitted between two or more nodes.
Also, sometimes, the network switch itself may fail, thereby preventing packets from being transmitted between two or more nodes.
For the foregoing reasons, applicants of the subject application determine that it would be desirable to provide network switch devices with by-pass functionalities, so that failure of the instrument connecting to the instrument port and/or failure of the network switch may be addressed.